Yomito Hirasaka
is a shinobi from Yumegakure's Hirasaka clan that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. Personality Yomito is generally a calm and gloomy person, often referencing the dead, their souls and feelings. He, like his friends, Ryuka and Taisa, wanted revenge on Naruto Uzumaki after he was framed by Gensui for the destruction of his village, and referred to him as a beast. During battle Yomito is quiet but once he activates his transformation he becomes more into the battle, making various comments with his attacks. Appearance Yomito wears long-sleeved upper clothing with orange and brown colours and brown pants tucked in bandages wrapped around his lower legs. He wears the Yumegakure forehead protector on his left arm and the mask used for his Transformation Technique on his right. He wears brown gloves with open fingers and shinobi sandals similar to those of Sasuke Uchiha. Yomito also wears the traditional hood of the Hirasaka clan which is purple in colour and spots a strand of dark green hair between his eyes and some more to the sides. He has pale green, pupilless eyes and wears fade pink lipstick. Out of all the known characters from Yumegakure, Yomito is the only one without facial markings. Abilities Out of all the characters from Yumegakure, Yomito has shown the largest arsenal of ninjutsu. He showed the ability to levitate using his chakra, similar to, but not to the same extent as Gensui Amagiri. He can send out multiple fast jets of chakra through the ground and throw out his mask as a projectile. If the mask hits, the target will become confused and may attack their own allies. Yomito has also shown skill in the Body Flicker Technique. When using it, a small purple flash is created instead of smoke. Through the use of the Summoning Technique, Yomito is able to summon heavily-muscled, rock-flinging monsters known as Nuiba to fight by his side. His most powerful technique, however, is his Transformation Technique, which enables him to turn into a giant Oni-like creature with tremendous earth-shattering strength. This was achieved by placing his mask over his head, bearing a sealing tag similar to the kind Gensui used. Plot Overview Yomito first appeared alongside Ryuka and Taisa during the fake Nine-Tails' attack on Yumegakure, prepared to face it alongside his friends. However, Enzo, the village chief, stopped them, stating it was beyond what they could handle. After their village was destroyed and Gensui was supposedly killed by the Nine-Tails they all wanted revenge on Naruto Uzumaki, thinking that Konoha had betrayed them. Yomito later appeared after Ryuka was defeated by Team Kakashi, stopping her from continuing her fight, stating they can't loose her yet. He then left with her. He appeared again later on, leading a group of Hirasaka shinobi to stop Team Kakashi from reaching the remains of Yumegakure for investigation. After his fellow clansmen were defeated, he confronted Team Kakashi together with his summoned monsters. He proved to be no match for them, so he activated his Transformation Technique. However, even in this form, Yomito was defeated after Team Kakashi figured out his weak point. Even after his transformation wore off he was still determined to fight, but Taisa arrived to save Yomito, stating it's too early to die yet and escaping into the Forest of Mythic Beasts. After Team Kakashi arrives to see what remains of Yumegakure, Enzo confronts them along with his fellow clansmen but proves to be no match. Yomito, Ryuka and Taisa arrive after his defeat, ready to fight again, but Enzo gives Ryuka the assignment of going to the lava cavern to unsealing the Three-Heads together with Yomito and Taisa. Sometime after they leave, Gensui, who everyone thought to be dead, appeared and revealed how he tricked everyone so the Three-Heads could be unsealed, which could only be done by the Tenro clan. In the end, Enzo asked of Team Kakashi to stop Ryuka from unsealing the Three-Heads. As Ryuka was about to unseal the Three-Heads, Team Kakashi arrived and Naruto tried to convince them that Gensui is alive and that Naruto was framed, but Ryuka doesn't believe him and the three team-up to fight Team Kakashi. After they get defeated they each use their transformation technique, first being Ryuka, then Taisa and finally Yomito. After each is defeated and their transformations wear off, Ryuka once again tries to release it and, after Naruto's last plea fails, succeeds. However, Gensui arrives and attacks her, taking the orb needed to control the beast from her. After that, Gensui attempts to finish Ryuka off, but Yomito steps in and takes the blow for her, incapacitating him for a short while. Gensui then transforms Taisa into a false Two-Tails, but Team Kakashi manage to save him, after which Yomito and Ryuka tend to him. Yomito later appears carrying Ryuka after Shikamaru and the others saved her after she was transformed into a false Nine-Tails by Gensui. After Ryuka states her dream of building a village where no one is bound by grudges and everyone can wear a smile on their face, he asks if it's even possible. Enzo then states that is it, as long as they have bonds. After the end credits, Yomito is seen alongside Ryuka and Taisa when Konoha is helping rebuild Yumegakure. After Yamato shows off his Wood Release, Yomito says that they will have to work hard not to lose to Konoha, to which Ryuka replies it wouldn't hurt for him to be more cheerful. Trivia * His clan name, Hirasaka, may be a reference to from Shinto mythology, which is the slope that descends into , the land of the dead in Shinto mythology. His given name is a possible reference to this underworld as well. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I'm surprised you can show your face around here. But… You won't go any further. I'll finish you off. I'll defeat you and offer you to sooth Lord Gensui's soul. Regret your foolishness in the next world. Prepare yourselves!" * (To Team Kakashi) "Our ancestors lost their lives before their ambitions were fulfilled. Today, I will lay their regrets to rest!" es:Yomito Hirasaka